


Blue Velvet

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Happy New Year from our lads.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Blue Velvet




End file.
